Parce que c'est ainsi
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Différents OS sur les personnages de Magi. Peut contenir des OC et des UA.
1. Mon fils

_Bonjour, bonsoir :) !_

_Alors ayant découvert Magi depuis peu et ayant carrément adoré cet anime, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'OS concernant ce monde, oh combien mystérieux. _

_Cet OS est tiré de la scène qui se trouve dans l'épisode 23. En espérant que cela vous plaise :)._

**_Merci à ma Sora pour m'avoir corrigée ! Elle est bien courageuse !_**

* * *

Les cris étaient assourdissants. Les magiciens lançaient des sorts sans grand succès. Leurs Borgs ne résistaient pas à l'assaut des Djinns noirs.

Les êtres issus des Rokhs noirs anéantissaient la ville de la magie. Des habitants tentaient de fuir tant bien que mal. Mais certains se retrouvaient bloqués sous les ruines des bâtiments.

Un enfant pleurait, appelant à l'aide son père qui tentait de le sauver. Tout comme sa femme qui se trouvait ensevelie sous les pierres à côté de son enfant.

_Rendez le moi._

- Papa j'ai mal ! Aide-moi ! Sanglota un enfant de quatre ans, ses jambes bloquées sous ce qui avait été sa maison.

Sa mère à ses côtés, tentait de bouger le bas de son corps tout en implorant du regard son époux en face d'elle.

L'homme se pencha vers les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, et impuissant, tenta de pousser la masse que représentait les pierres.

_Rendez le moi._

- C'est bientôt fini d'accord ? Accroche-toi !

Une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux. Les pleurs de l'enfant se stoppèrent durant quelques instants et son regard fut rempli d'effroi. Son père tourna la tête et serra son fils contre lui en voyant l'un de ces monstres noirs qui s'apprêtait à les écraser.

_Rendez le moi !_

Un éclair blanc s'interposa entre les créatures des ténèbres et les êtres normaux. La robe blanche flotta légèrement au vent. De longs cheveux blonds bougeaient avec grâce dans le vide et un sceptre reposait dans la main droite de la magicienne. La haine, la rage et la tristesse se lisaient dans ses yeux tandis que son Borg éloignait les Djinns noirs.

_Rendez le moi !_

La Magi se dressait tout en foudroyant ces monstres qui tentaient de briser sa protection. Mais détruite, elle l'était déjà. Son corps n'avait même pas un mois encore à vivre. Il était en pleine guerre. Et surtout. Surtout, le plus important, on _le_ lui avait pris.

- Vous avez volé le Magos de Titus…

C'était à cause d'eux. Pour eux qu'il s'était sacrifié. Pour empêcher que cela se produise. Et son acte n'avait rien fait. Ou si…

- Et c'est pour ça que votre taille a autant augmentée !

Elle comprenait. Elle voyait bien ce qui était arrivé. Le Djinn tenta une nouvelle attaque contre la protection. La pierre du sceptre de celle qui choisissait les rois s'illumina d'un coup. Le visage de Schéhérazade se peignit d'un masque où se lisait la haine ainsi que la douleur.

- Rendez-moi … Commença la magicienne, la voix imprégnée de colère.

La magie de la Magi se libéra d'un coup, agrandissant son Borg, faisant éloigner les créatures composées de Rokhs noirs.

- Mon fils ! Hurla la magicienne.

Qu'on le veuille ou non. Pour elle. Pour Schéhérazade. Pour la Magi de l'Empire Reim. Titus n'était pas qu'un simple clone.

Il était bien plus.

Il était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde après l'Empire qu'elle servait.

Titus.

Son Titus.

Il était son fils. Et comme toute mère qui se respecte, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même quand il s'agissait de son enfant.

Elle ne l'avait pas porté en son sein, et alors ?

Titus était son fils, et personne ne pourrait la contredire.


	2. L'ombre du roi

_Voici un peu OS sur Mei-chan :)_

* * *

Koumei avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Koen.

Toujours caché derrière la silhouette imposante de son ainé.

Toujours le nez dans les livres ou bien les parchemins.

Son frère était son opposé. Koen possédait un charisme à toute épreuve et une volonté inébranlable. Dès qu'il entrait dans une salle, le temps lui-même se figeait devant ce conquérant de donjons. Un seul mot de sa part arrivait à faire plier le plus récalcitrant des adversaires.

Un seul de ses regards coupait la voix de toute une assemblée.

Il pouvait, si on en croyait les rumeurs, finir une guerre à lui seul. Un surhomme disait même certains.

Voilà ce qu'était Koen aux yeux de la nation.

Il était inondé de lumière.

Alors que Koumei, lui restait toujours dans l'obscurité. Le nez plongé dans de vieux ouvrages ou encore en train de dresser des plans de batailles pour aider celui qu'il nommait son roi.

Il n'aimait pas trop être exposé au regard de tous, même si il avait réussi à conquérir un donjon, il savait pertinemment bien que les combats n'étaient pas faits pour lui.

Même son frère ainé le savait et préférait le laisser dans l'ombre. Le laisser en sécurité.

Vivant.

Quant à Kouha, Koumei ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre quand ce dernier le traitait de moche. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses continuerait à le nommer comme ça. Même si cela s'avérait être vexant pour lui-même, Koumei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces quelques mots. Chacun avait sa manière de lui dire je t'aime.

L'un le mettait de côté. L'autre l'insultait.

Il était dans leurs ombres. Mais bien plus dans celle de Koen.

L'un était lumière.

L'autre obscurité.

Deux parties ne formant qu'une au final.

- Qu'en penses-tu Koumei ?

- Si j'en crois le nombre d'hommes qu'ils ont, il vaudrait mieux attaquer par la face Ouest. Ils en seraient alors déstabilisés.

Un des conseillers de Koen tenta une parole. Mais un geste sec de la main du roux stoppa nette la future action.

- Nous attaquerons par L'Ouest.

La phrase mit fin à la réunion. Personne n'oserait reprendre le conquérant. Personne.

Sauf Koumei.

- Pourtant, les attaquer par le Nord nous donnerait la chance d'éviter le moins de blessés possible.

Le cadet sentit le regard de son frère s'abattre sur lui. Un regard perçant. Un regard où se lisait la soif de connaissance. Mais aussi une confiance totale en celui qui s'y reflétait.

- Très bien. Nous attaquerons par le Nord.

Koen avait beau être la lumière et Koumei l'ombre, il ne faisait que ce dernier lui disait, lui suggérait.

Et pour cause.

La lumière, sans son ombre, n'est rien.

Koumei avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Koen.

Et cela, pour rien au monde, il ne le changerait.


End file.
